Janto Ficlets iTunes Challenge :
by SherlockHolmesintheTARDIS
Summary: A few Janto ficlets I wrote to some of the songs on my iPod... if there are lyrics from the song in the story, they're underlined : Thank you for reading! :D


**10 Janto Ficlets – iTunes Challenge**

**Surviving - Powderfinger**

Ianto Jones looked down at Jack Harkness' dead body and sighed…I wish he was more careful Ianto thought. He knelt down and gently lifted Jack's head and upper body off the ground and rested him gently against his own legs. He kissed Jack softly on the head. "I'll always be here when you wake up Jack" he whispered. Ianto waited until finally he heard the familiar loud gasp that signified Jack coming back to life. Jack looked up at Ianto and smiled "I'm still surviving Ianto"

**Take the World (Radio Edit) – Ladies and Gentlemen**

Ianto hummed softly as he made the team coffee, everyone's favourite. "Sceptics always criticize me, they try to bring me down" He sang quietly. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt Jack's lips press against his neck. "You know Ianto…if anyone tried to bring you down, they'd have me to deal with first…and you know I'm a hard man to kill" Ianto laughed softly and turned to hug Jack "It's just a song Jack…I'm fine… I've got you" He smiled.

**If I Had You – Adam Lambert**

Jack Harkness strode around the Hub, listening to the music Owen had turned on. "Owen! What is this?" Jack asked, Owen turned around from the computer he was working at "Adam Lambert, Jack, seriously…don't you listen to anything?" Jack walked back to his office, grumbling. He didn't hear as Ianto walked into his office with a cup of his favourite coffee. "I got you stuck on my mind" Ianto sang along, as he handed Jack his coffee. "You know this song?" Jack wondered. "My sister always plays it at family reunions" He explained. Jack laughed "I'd love to see how that would turn out"

**Fussy – End of Fashion**

Ianto looked at Jack sitting at his office, having an argument with Owen over the results of the last autopsy he had done. Ianto glanced at his watch, work was over, and this was his time with Jack. He sighed made Jack and Owen some coffee and walked up to the office. "Are we nearly finished in here?" he asked them both, Owen looked up at Ianto and didn't answer only taking his coffee. Jack looked at Ianto and had an expression that Ianto took as an apology. Ianto shrugged and left the office "Ianto!" Jack called, Ianto turned and looked at him "Be back in 10" Ianto smiled and pulled out his stopwatch, clicking the button at the top "10 minutes and counting" He said to himself happily.

**I'm on Your Side – Powderfinger **

Jack pressed a button on his Vortex Manipulator and a song started playing through the Hubs speaker system. He walked over to Ianto and drew him closer into his body. Ianto smiled and started dancing around the Hub with Jack, he could feel Jacks hand around his waist, the other was in Ianto hand. "What's this song?" Ianto asked Jack. "It's a Powderfinger song, called I'm on Your Side" Jack told him "I've been waiting here for you so long, so I could give my love to you" Jack sang softly "I think it describes us, don't you? I've been waiting here for you Ianto, more than 200 years…and I've finally found you" Ianto smiled and kissed Jacks lips gently "I love you Jack" He said. "And I love you Jones, Ianto Jones" Jack replied. Ianto laughed, and they kept dancing throughout the night, both as happy as they'd ever been.

**How Far Have We Really Come – Powderfinger**

Ianto sat in the tourist office, thinking of Jack. God, he missed him, his laughter, his smile, the feel og Jacks lips on his own. Where had he gone? Owen, Tosh and Gwen believe he would never come back. Ianto knew he would, maybe not for them, but Jack would definitely come back for him, he wouldn't leave Ianto alone. Ianto thought back over their relationship. When they had first met, Ianto had helped him catch a Weevil. Then when they had caught Myfanwy together, Jack had landed on Ianto after a drop of about 6 metres. When Jack had first kissed Ianto the day they had found out about Lisa, and then killed her. When Jack had kissed Ianto properly in front of the whole team after he had defeated Abbadon, then he had left. Not forever though. Jack would come back for him, Ianto was positive that he would.

**Ave Mary A – P!nk**

Jack looked down at Ianto from his office, he felt so bad. He knew how much Ianto had loved Lisa, and he had shot her, the whole team had. They killed her right in front of him. Jack was surprised Ianto hadn't left Torchwood, but he had stayed. Ianto probably thought Ianto would Retcon him, but Jack knew that he couldn't, he cared too much about Ianto, more than anyone else in the team, more than Gwen, more than Owen, more than Tosh. Jack remembered in the heat of the battle, Tosh running out to turn the power back on, Gwen and Owen going to find weapons, Ianto had been knocked out only minutes before, and then Lisa had killed Jack…twice. But he had kissed him, Jack had finally kissed Ianto! Jack smiled happily as he walked back to his desk…he knew he would be doing more of that in the future.

**The Violet Hour – Sea Wolf**

Ianto walked up to Jack's office, the ten minutes was up. Ianto swallowed had he seriously used that as a pickup line? There's plenty of things to do with a stopwatch. Well…there was, Ianto could think of a few, he knocked on the door of Jacks office and walked in. "Ianto" Jack smiled standing up from his desk, which, Ianto noticed, he had only recently cleared…of everything. Ianto smirked. Jack walked up to him slowly, cautiously even. When there was only a small gap between them, Ianto hurried forward, closing the gap quickly, and kissed Jack. He could feel Jack smiling as they kissed. This was right, Ianto knew it, all doubts that he'd had before about Jacks reaction where gone. Ianto smiled and then kissed Jack passionately.

**Sway – The Kooks**

Still I need your sway, because you always pay for it. Jack needed Ianto, he kept him grounded, he kept him sane, more than 3000 deaths…it become really hard for Jack to cope sometimes…all his friends he had seen die. Ianto kept him sane.

And I, and I need your soul because you're always soulful. Jack need Ianto because he was so…human…Torchwood affected you that way, you stopped thinking about what was right and good, and you started thinking about how to save something or someone, no matter what the cost. Ianto still had…emotions…he still got happy, sad, angry, he still loved…he still knew what heartbreak felt like. Jack knew the rest of the team had forgotten those feelings of emotion…not completely…but when they were in the field, chasing down aliens…they thought only how to save themselves and the rest of their team members. Ianto didn't do that, he cared too much about everyone.

And I and I need your heart, because you're always in the right places. But the main reason that Jack needed Ianto was because he loved him, so much. He wouldn't feel alive without Ianto or happy. Jack had never properly loved anyone, had that feeling of happiness and completion when he saw that person. Then he had met Ianto.

**Satellite Heart – Anya Marina**

Captain Jack Harkness pulled up in the Torchwood SUV out the front of Ianto Jones' house. He slowly got out of the car thinking, this was his first date in what? 80…90 years? He walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. Ianto opened the door wearing his usual three piece suit. Jack smiled at him "Ianto, you ready?" He asked. "Always am" Ianto replied. Jack took Ianto's hand and led him back to the SUV. As Jack sat down in the driver's seat, he noticed Ianto looking at him "What?" He asked. Ianto smiled "Nothing, I'm just happy I'm with you" Jack smiled back at him, then leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "And I'm happy with you…" Jack told him "Come on then, we have a long night ahead" Jack continued. Jack drove through the dark towards the restaurant he was taking Ianto to, and smiled…he was finally… properly happy…he didn't know how to say it, but he knew…he knew he was falling in love with Ianto.


End file.
